The Shield Bearer
by HemlockDreams69
Summary: One of Hydra's experiments has been rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. and is taken in by the Avengers to be watched over...but the experiments unveiled and created not only abilities that are protective in nature, but also a unique ability that has him being labeled as a bearer. Slash! Het! MPreg!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is gonna be set in Marvel's Avengers Universe, with a few minor changes: Quicksilver is alive, Thor is hanging around the tower, Natasha and Bruce are a couple, and Tony and Pepper are together in this. Honestly, I think it'll be interesting because I don't know who will end up with my OC, so be prepared everyone!**

 **If anyone wants to introduce their own OC for this story, then by all means, do so! I have little to no objections to this. Just give them a legitimate reason to be in the story, and either have a reason to join the Avengers or be part of the Avengers' Universe. In your review, let me know your OC's name, appearance, abilities (if any) and how/why they join the Avengers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, any part of the Marvel Comics franchise, or Marvel Studios movies. Any and all parts of these two belong solely to Stan Lee. Any OC's introduced are my own creation or are the creation of those I have expressly invited to the story. They may not be used with my or their creators express permission.**

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the newly rebuilt and refurbished Avengers Tower; Natasha and Bruce were currently sitting on the couch next to Wanda, while Bruce was busy painting his girlfriend's toenails a brilliant shade of scarlet that had been borrowed from Pepper, while Wanda was painting her own nails a a deep maroon color to match her fingernails. Natasha was giving her boyfriend fond smiles, all the while Tony, Steve, Pietro, Clint and Bucky were busy playing some game or other on the X-Box that they had gotten for the Tower. Everyone was surprised when Steve had brought Bucky, the Winter Soldier, into the tower and explained that his friend was now going to be part of their team...and like it or not, that was how it was going to be. No one really objected, except Natasha, of course; she didn't exactly relish the idea until he'd proven how trustworthy he really was to the team.

It had been during a mission where they'd raided a Hydra research base and found that there were records of an experiment, code-named _AEGIS_ and they were currently waiting for Fury to return with news on who, or what, Aegis was. As of the moment, Wanda turned to Natasha and looked at her toenails, nodding in approval. "That is a lovely color...will you be doing your fingernails that color as well?" Pietro and Wanda's accents had lessened over the months of spending time in America, to the point where it was less pronounced as compared to before. "If Bruce feels like doing them, then yes."

Bruce looked up and gave a goofy smile, nodding; everyone had been surprised by the level of devotion that the two of them had shown each other. Wanda smiled, saying "It must be nice, having someone to do these kinds of things with." Natasha merely patted the other girl's hand, saying "You'll find yours...maybe sooner than you think." She nodded, giving discreet glances over to where the God of Thunder, Thor, was reading a book about _Garfield,_ laughing uproariously beside their couch. She'd had a crush on the tall god, and everyone-except Thor-knew it; apparently, Jane had not been the woman everyone had thought she would have been, and had cheated on Thor with a colleague. Everyone had been surprised, but also upset for their friend and teammate...to the point where Jane had been shunned from any and all functions that involved the Avengers.

Jarvis-or rather, Vision now-chose this moment to walk in and say "Mister Stark, Director Fury is in the conference room, wishing to speak with everyone." Everyone stood up, though it was a moot point as Director Fury strode in and raised an eyebrow at Natasha and Bruce's canoodling. "Please, Agent Romanoff, don't stand...wet nail polish ruins easily." She blushed, swearing in Russian as her boss merely smirked at all of them. "Normally, I would be tearing each of you a new asshole for slacking off...but because Project Aegis turned out to be a serious bonus for us, I think I'll skip over that and get to the point." Bucky and Pietro stood up, though Wanda perked up immediately while still staying seated; the three of them had bonded quickly, having all be part of Hydra's experiments.

Fury stepped aside to reveal two agents with medic patches on their uniforms help support a limping young man who appeared to be no older than the Maximoff twins, both of whom were shocked when they looked at the stranger. "Avengers, meet Andrew "Aegis" Hunter...he was part of Hydra's experiments on enhancement, much like the twins." Everyone got a good look at the stranger: thin, pale skin that seemed almost creamy in color and complexion, with long blond hair kept in a loose French braid. Wearing what appeared to be clothing similar to a patient in a mental ward, he looked up to reveal a pair of startling golden eyes that were set in a heart shaped face.

All in all, the young man was beautiful...but seemed so delicate, they didn't exactly know why Hydra would have wanted him for their experiments. However, as soon as Thor stepped closer to the boy, he let out a small squeak of terror and immediately he was surrounded by a glowing sphere of golden energy that seemed to be transparent, but also visible enough. When Thor touched it with a single finger, he was thrown back into the wall while Andrew cowered behind the director; Tony seemed like Christmas came early, while everyone else was looking shocked that a tiny thing like Andrew had managed to knock _Thor_ on his ass.

Sighing, Fury rubbed the bridge of his nose and said "That is probably something I should have mentioned...loud noises, intimidating figures, and sudden scares tend to cause him to do that." When Andrew looked around Fury's arms and noticed that he wasn't in any danger, the sphere of energy vanished as easily as it had appeared. "I think it also safe to inform you all that he has a few other abilities..." Handing a file to Natasha, who read it quickly while raising an eyebrow at what was listed, while Clint and Stark read over her shoulder, they all whistled. Steve and Bruce stood to the side, knowing they would be informed, while Bucky, Wanda and Pietro walked over slowly to the smaller man.

"Director, this lists force field manipulation, manifestation of a, quote, 'tetrahedral network in a face centered cubic lattice...' wait, he can turn to diamond?!" Stark said this, shocked beyond belief, while the rest of the group looked at the smaller man impressed. "Yes, he can...and it has only one singular flaw, located at the junction to where his spine meets his skull." Andrew was busy staring at the three other people, and everyone was shocked when he took a small step towards Wanda and was soon enveloped in a hug by the small woman, who wrapped both of her arms around him and started making soothing motions while Bucky and Pietro soon joined the hug.

"Wait, so if he has all these abilities, why is it that he came willingly to us? I mean, surely Hydra had done some form of brainwashing, like with Bucky and the twins." Steve asked this, not wanting there to be any surprises later; everyone else gave varying forms of consent...while Thor was doing his best to clear the daze from being thrown into a wall.

"That...was to be next on their schedule for me." Everyone but the twins and Bucky were surprised to hear Andrew speak. His voice was soft and almost delicate, an accent that was clearly Southern in origin; when everyone looked at the blonde, he started to blush lightly across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, continuing. "They were focusing more on enhancing my abilities and combat readiness before they started conditioning me...they didn't want there to be any chance of rebellious thoughts upon completion of my training." Bucky took Andrew into his arms, which surprised everyone but Steve, Natasha and the twins; the four of them knew exactly what was going through the brunet's mind.

"And that is why we need to have a discussion about what you feel comfortable doing, now that you're here, Andrew." Fury said this softly, not wanting to startle the young man. "Actually, Director, that is something I think you'll find to be more suitable at a later date." Natasha stood up, her nails dry now and stood in front of her superior, daring him to challenge her on this. "I'll take over as his handler...with Bruce assisting me." Fury smirked, nodding in approval before saying "I thought you might say that, and while I normally would rather have someone like Maria or Coulson handling that, I think the two of you would be better suited for it. Also, I think it'd be best to have someone take him into town for clothes and other necessities. I doubt that anyone else's clothes here would fit him."

Tony perked up and gave the biggest cat-that-caught-the-canary grin he could muster. "I'll do that with 'Tasha, Bruce and the Wonder Twins...if no one else objects?" Bucky looked up and said firmly "I'm going, too...I want to go." Steve looked around and sighed, saying "Well, if Bucky's going...I'm going as well." Fury's lips twitched in amusement before saying "Alright. If anyone needs me, you know how to reach me." Striding out the room with a nod to everyone, he exited with the two medics trailing him, to which left Andrew in Bucky's arms while the twins smirked at Tony and said "Really, Stark? The Wonder Twins?" Tony merely shrugged and smirked back, saying "Better than the Tweedles."

* * *

 **So yeah, that's chapter one for ya! I'm really tempted to pair up Bucky and Andrew, or maybe have it be Pietro and Andrew...or maybe even Clint and Andrew. Ya never know. But, I think I'll leave it to a vote for my darling readers...leave a review to let me know your thoughts!**

 **Here are the couples so far:**

 **Natasha/Bruce**

 **Tony/Pepper**

 **Clint/TBA**

 **Steve/TBA**

 **Pietro/TBA**

 **Wanda/Thor?**

 **Bucky/TBA**

 **Andrew/TBA**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far, I've only gotten one vote for the pairing and I shall wait and see for more votes...also, I decided for there to be some slight cross dressing. He won't wear makeup or carry a purse, but he'll wear some rather effeminate jewelry. The reason for this is because Andrew has a very slim, feminine body...if that bothers anyone, this isn't the story for you. Also, I'm still looking for other pairing ideas if anyone has any ideas/requests.**

 **And if anyone can think of a decent villain that's not a total tool to someone else, please give me ideas. If original or Marvel canon, inform me of so, in order for me to credit the source of the idea. Anyways, here's the second chapter! Also, please review! It feeds my muse...and keeps the Nazi Bunny from eating my soul...DON'T LET HIM DO IT!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor make any profit in any form Marvel Studios/Comics. All original characters are either of my own creation or are credited for their creators. These may not be used without the express permission of either myself or the person who made them.**

* * *

Tony, Bucky, Steve and Natasha were busy dragging Andrew to a large store that had been about to turn them all away until one salesman recognized Tony and Steve and immediately wanted to serve them hand and foot. They had brought them bottles of champagne, trays of fruits, cheese, and rich chocolates, while a woman came over and asked who it was that was being shopped for; when Natasha answered that Andrew was, and the woman immediately brightened, saying that she'd love him as a new doll. Natasha and Steve smirked, while Tony was busy looking over clothing options...all the while Bucky kept an eye on Andrew, who looked nervous. The clerk, saying her name was Samantha, was a beautiful brunette woman wearing a smart pantsuit and with her hair kept up in an elegant bun.

"Darling, I don't think I can put this beauty in a suit...none of the men's clothes we have here will fit him!" Samantha said this to Natasha, who looked him over and agreed; Andrew's body was too slim and wouldn't fill out any form of suit unless it was fitted to his frame. At that moment, Natasha had a brilliant idea and turned to the clerk and whispered to the woman, who's face broke into a large grin and nodded, dragging various skirts, sweaters, blouses and pants and shoes over. Grabbing Andrew, Samantha shoved him into the dressing room and told him not to leave until he tried on one outfit and came out to show them.

After a few moments, Andrew stepped out and everyone took a sharp breath; he was wearing a snug black turtleneck sweater reaching his hips, white tiered skirt reaching just past his knees with a pair of dark red tights and black ankle boots. A gold belt made of large hoop links around his waist accentuated his figure and his clothing; Andrew shyly tucked a strand of hair back, asking softly "Does this...does this look alright enough?" Natasha and Samantha squealed, wrapping their arms around Andrew and chattering excitedly, while Steve and Barry had to control their respective reactions.

Barry was keeping his trademark scowl in place, but Steve could see that his old friend's eyes were actually lighting up with excitement...and the blond soldier wasn't sure if he was upset or jealous. Both were relatively new feelings for him, but he'd felt variants of these emotions from back before he had been injected with the Super Soldier serum.

Tony's voice broke through his haze with "Well, damn! If I wasn't dating Pepper..." Immediately, Natasha walked over and slapped the billionaire genius up the side of his head and gave him a quick glare before turning back to Andrew with a smile and asked if there was anything else he wanted. Looking over at a pair of black tights with white spiderweb designs sewn into the fabric, Andrew nodded and walked over to the tights, feeling the nylon fabric between his fingers.

"I'd really like these...if it's not enough of a problem." Samantha smirked, helping grabbing several pairs in different colors, as well sweaters, skirts, hats, scarves and gloves made of different materials and lengths, all the while Andrew kept trying to stop her. Natasha patted the blond's arm, saying "It's alright. You learn fast not to stop Stark's habit of buying expensive things...and to just let him spoil you. That way you don't fight him tooth and nail during birthdays and Christmas time."

Andrew looked down at his hands, fiddling with the sleeves of the sweater, quietly saying "I actually don't have a birthday...I've never had one." Stark and Samantha turned around, while Bucky and Steve both looked angry at this fact. Natasha wrapped her arms around him, patting his shoulders gently and whispering to him in Russian. Stark immediately stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice "Well, then. That's going to change immediately; starting from today, the...uh...what's today?" Samantha smirked and said "Today is Friday, February the 5th. And I think that since this beautiful young man has never had a birthday, that we should make a line of credit for him."

Stark and Natasha smirked, while Steve pulled out his new phone and quickly texted the twins and told them everything, while Bucky simply stood up and walked over to Andrew, standing there and looking all intimidating before grabbing a long black scarf that seemed to be made of thin linen and wrapped it around Andrew's neck gently, smoothing it out and arranging the blond hair and said "You look beautiful..."

Samantha watched this interaction and knew, deep down in her gut, that this was something special she was witnessing, and decided to head over to a jewelry counter and pulled a pair of silver bangles from the display case. Walking over and handing them to the brooding brunet man, he caught on and placed them around Andrew's wrists gently, giving a tentative smile to the younger male. Blushing, the blond nodded his thanks and gave his own smile, before turning to Stark and saying his thanks to the wealthy genius.

Tony merely waved his hand, saying "Thanks aren't necessary...besides, you're the newest member of the team, and we needed to give you a reason to be happy. Also, the women folk would never forgive me if I didn't do something to commemorate this moment." After another hour of trying on clothes, with everyone offering their opinions or swapping certain shirts, pants, dresses and skirts for other things and outfit combinations before they left the store. Andrew was currently wearing the same outfit that everyone had loved earlier, only swapping the gold belt for a silver link belt.

As they arrived back at the tower, they were met with Wanda, Pietro, Thor, Vision, Clint and Pepper standing in front of them with Vision holding a large cake, the room decorated with streamers and balloons. The twins were smiling widely, both holding boxes wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper and ribbons, while Thor was holding a large keg and his loud, booming voice saying "Happy day of birth, new friend!" Vision inclined his head, saying "Indeed, Master Andrew. I am sure that Master Stark has already begun the frenzy of shopping needed for your new rooms."

The thin blond male looked around, tears in his eyes and a wide smile, showing off beautiful teeth and turned to Steve, saying "You...you planned this earlier, didn't you? At the shop?" Steve nodded his head, giving a smile and replying with "I wanted you to have a party, since you'd said that you had never had a birthday before...besides, when the twins found out you'd never had one, they immediately got everything ready." Wanda and Pietro nodded, both handing their respective box to the blond male and waited, Pietro seeming to bounce up and down in spot.

Opening the smaller one from Pietro, he found that one of the latest model Stark Phone in a gold case with a white diamond pattern covering the case. Gasping, he turned it over and over in his hands before wrapping his arms around the white haired male and told him thank you repeatedly, even doing the same to Tony, knowing full well that the phone was made as they had been in town. Both men chuckled, while everyone else seemed shocked by the amount of joy from simply receiving a phone...but everyone knew it wasn't about just getting a phone. It was the fact that Andrew had never gotten a gift in his life.

Wanda smiled prettily and handed over her box, this one larger and wrapped in gorgeous red paper; opening it, he found a white leather jacket tailored to his size. The jacket was knee length on him, with only the part that reached his waist able to be zipped up to his collarbone, and accents of gold on the sleeves, the collar, and the trim of the jacket. Pulling it on, Andrew looked absolutely stunning in the eyes of everyone gathered, and Natasha told him so, saying he looked "like an angel". Bucky chose that moment to wrap an arm protectively around the smaller man, who wrapped his own arms around the brunet and was pulled into a fierce hug, with Andrew's head tucked under Bucky's chin.

Pietro snorted, saying "No hogging birthday boy! We all get hug." Bucky growled lowly at the speedster, before Andrew looked up and said "It's fine...I don't mind." Walking to Wanda, he gave her a tentative hug before she squealed and quickly wrapped her own arms tightly, saying "You're going to be my new best friend!" Her twin brother squawked in outrage, saying "Why not me?! Does me being 12 minutes older than you count for nothing?!" Wanda stuck her tongue out to her brother, saying "You're my brother; by definition, you're the first best friend a girl can have."

Natasha smirked, while Steve and Vision chuckled, Thor gave another of his booming laughs, Pepper and Clint laughing hard, Tony sharing a smirk with Bruce and Bucky giving a lopsided smirk. Everyone stopped when they heard a series of giggles and snorts, where they looked over to see Andrew covering his mouth with one hand, blushing a bright red. Bucky took the other hand, still smirking, and saying "You have a beautiful laugh...I like hearing it." Steve wanted to rip his best friend off the smaller man, but stopped himself with the conscious realization that it made no sense to want to do so.

Wanda looked over to the super soldier and raised an eyebrow, before she looked at Natasha and Pepper, who all nodded; they, too, had noticed his strange reactions as of late. Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to divvy up cake between everyone...with Andrew and Thor getting the largest pieces. Thor, due to his large appetite, and Andrew being the "birthday boy"; also, Clint said that Andrew was "too damn skinny."

* * *

 **Seems like good ol' Captain America is having problems with Bucky getting friendly with the newest beauty on the block. Is it because he wants Andrew for himself? Or because he wants to have Bucky giving him that attention? Or perhaps...it's for a different reason altogether? Maybe more will be revealed in the next installment of Avengers United!**


End file.
